Letters from NY
by madlytrulydeeply
Summary: Blair wrote a letter to Serena after she left NY for bording school - and send it. What if it wasn't the only one? What if she wrote more even if Serena didn't answer? Lost of letters... I'm not a native speaker so please correct mistakes if you find som
1. Letters from NY

**Yes, I know I have this other story but I just had this idea on my mind for a lot of time and so I decided to write this.**

**It's based on the first letter Blair wrote to Serena right after her depature. What if she send it? What if it wasn't the only one?**

**What if she kept on writing even if Serena didn't answer?**

**Lots of letters...**

**As a reminder the first chapter is the letter Blair read out to Serena in "Poison Ivy".**

**How I came to the date. The first epi was aired on September, 19, 2007 and Serena came back after a year, I figured Blair wouldn't have written the letter the day of Serena's depature so I decided to pick some days later... Well... you know Blair... 5 days of waiting seemed enough *lol***

**Letters from NY**

New York; 09/23/2006

Dear Serena,

my world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand.

My father left my mother for a thirty-one year old model.

A _male_ model.

I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to.

You're gone. My dad's gone. Nate's acting weired.

Where are you?

Why don't you call?

Why did you leave without saying goodbye?

You're supposed to be my best friend.

I miss you so much.

Love, Blair


	2. I don't have anyone

**Chapter 2 ****– I don't have anyone**

_New York, 9/30/2006  
_

Dearest Serena,

I'm worried.

Everything's so unreal.

Yesterday my father called me. As if I'd talk to him ever again.

He left me and headed to France.

That's so unbelievably far away!

I didn't talk to him. He ran away.

You did too.

I still don't understand why.

Why didn't you say anything?

You just disappeared so suddenly.

I feel like everybody's hiding from me. Like they're having a party without me.

Chuck seems to be the door man for he's acting like he can't find my name on the list.

If you were here I definitely could get in. I need you here.

Nothing's working.

I'm still queen but I'm afraid they'll find out that I'm weak without you.

I want to fix everything but it seems to be impossible.

Where are you?

What's going on? Why am I left without a message?

Please call me.

Love and kisses,

Blair


	3. My Mother

**Chapter 3 – My Mother**

_New York, 10/06/2006_

My dear Serena,

It feels like you've been away for months.

You didn't answer nor return any of my calls and I feel left behind.

Nate's leaving me behind either.

When we speak about you he lights up a little. He misses you too. He doesn't want me to know but I can see it in his eyes.

I think even Chuck misses you.

My mother left last Friday. Finally she's moved on.

She seemed to be even more absent since my father's departure. We haven't talked.

Not that we talked much before but the silence is different now.

She never cared. But I never thought it possible that she could care less.

Yesterday I went through some clubs with the girls to show them who's the queen of Constance. They seemed to question me - it was time for a sign.

It was a long night out and I didn't get one bit tired.

How are you?

I hope you're fine.

I haven't seen Eric in a while.

_Love,_

_Blair._


	4. Where are you?

_**I just wanted to point this out... I don't want to tell you what you have to think or see... I just want you to know that some words are said that seem unimportant but aren't... So... Maybe you'll think about this;)**_

_**And thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad that there are people out there who actually like this story!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 4 – Where are you?**

_New York, 10/06/2006_

Dear Serena,

I still miss you.

But maybe my letters were a little bit exaggerated.

Maybe I scared you.

I just kind of overreacted and panicked.

I feel great now.

I think I look better than ever.

Penelope tried to change hierarchy.

Well, I think you can imagine how this ended up.

Hazel and Isabella are even more submissive than ever. Maybe they want to adopt Penelope's part.

I'm thrilled for next week's ball. Yes, indeed, we're having a ball.

And guess who's the one responsible for the decoration?

I also was chosen to supervise the invitations.

It's great!

I don't want this to be the "party of the year". This is supposed to be more than just a party and I'm doing my best to make this as brilliant and shining as possible.

But not girly.

I know that Penelope was planning on something like this. We both know that we're all grown women. This is an adult event.

By saying this I want to assure you that this night will be great across the board.

Nate will be with me and I am allowed to choose his tux!

He'll look great.

He asked me to show him my dress. I didn't.

It's going to be a surprise.

This ball is a family event anyway.

Everybody takes it pretty serious.

Even Chuck's father is coming and his uncle is going to be there too.

I wonder if your mother will be there. She seems to be pretty much into it. She organizes a lot but still leaves me lots of open space and own responsibilities.

But I think you already heard this from her for she's your mother and you can't get away from her. I know her.

I hope to see you soon, maybe at the ball. Hopefully.

_Love,_

_Blair._


End file.
